1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to firearm training simulators. More specifically, the invention provides a firearms training simulator duplicating the recoil of a conventional firearm, and providing indicia of the path of a bullet if such a bullet had been fired from a conventional firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms training for military personnel, law enforcement officers, and private citizens increasingly encompasses role playing and decision making in addition to marksmanship. Such training often includes competing against role players and/or responding to situations projected onto a screen in front of the trainee. Although self-healing screens exist, permitting the use of conventional firearms for such training, the use of such a system requires a location appropriate to the use of conventional firearms. Furthermore, such systems are expensive and can be unreliable.
To increase the number of locations where such training may be safely conducted, and to provide a safe means of force on force role playing, alternatives to conventional firearms have been developed. These alternatives include paintball, Simunitions, and the use of a laser to show the path a bullet would have taken had one been fired. Such alternatives, however, do not duplicate all of the characteristics of a conventional firearm, thereby limiting the extent to which the training will carry over to the use of conventional firearms. The characteristics of a firearm that should be duplicated include size, weight, grip configuration, trigger reach, trigger pull weight, type of sights, level of accuracy, method of reloading, method of operation, location and operation of controls, and recoil.
Of all of these characteristics, recoil is the most difficult to duplicate. The inability to get a trainee accustomed to the recoil generated by a conventional firearm is one of the greatest disadvantages in the use of various firearm training simulators. Recoil not only forces the shooter to require the sights after shooting, but also forces the shooter to adapt to a level of discomfort that is proportional to the energy of the cartridge for which the firearm is chambered. Recoil is significantly more difficult to control during full automatic fire than during semi-automatic fire, making the accurate simulation of both recoil and cyclic rate critical in ensuring that simulator training carries over to the use of actual firearms.
An example of a presently available firearms training simulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,854, issued to Y. Kwalwasser on Jan. 12, 1999, disclosing a recoil simulator for a weapon. The recoil simulator includes a barrel having a plug therein, with an air inlet opening disposed just behind the plug. A piston is reciprocally mounted within a cylinder inside the barrel, with either the piston or the cylinder being stationery, and the other component being attached to a bolt. Upon detection of the firing hammer operation by a sensor, compressed air is directed into the air inlet opening, thereby driving back the bolt against the spring to produce a felt recoil. In an alternative embodiment, the piston and reciprocating bolt may be located within a gas tube above the barrel. A laser generator may be provided at the muzzle end of the barrel. The level of recoil generated is adjusted by modifying the length of travel of the piston and bolt, or the cylinder and bolt, depending upon the embodiment used.
U.K. Patent Application Number 2 319 076 A, published on May 13, 1998, discloses a device for cycling a training gun. The device includes a cylinder that is inserted into the barrel of the gun. A piston is reciprocally mounted within the cylinder and is spring biased towards a forward position. Upon the firing of a gas cartridge, the application recites that compressed gas will flow through a bore within the piston into a chamber forward of the piston, thereby driving the piston rearward with sufficient force to cycle a semi-automatic firearm. However, the compressed gun would also apply forward pressure on the piston, making it unlikely that this device would work as described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,497, issued to W. Trammel on Dec. 10, 1935, discloses a shooting training device having a spring biased plunger, which, upon pulling the trigger, impacts a movable butt plate within the shoulder stock to simulate recoil. A beam of light is projected from the barrel to show the path that would be followed by a bullet fired from the barrel. A mechanically driven projector may be used in conjunction with the training gun to project a spot of light on a screen to be used to the target, and optionally a second spot of light to show the correct lead distance. The use of a movable butt plate is unrealistic in that the shooter's hands cannot be used to control recoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,877, issued to J. E. Zerega on May 16, 1989, discloses an accessory for converting a small bore firearm into a theatrical stage prop. The device includes a barrel having a rearwardly spring biased mass therein, and a plurality of passages parallel to and surrounding the barrel. Upon the firing of a blank cartridge, the expanding gases push the spring biased mass forward, until the mass has reached a position where it no longer blocks the entrance to the passages surrounding the barrel. The expanding gases then travel though these passages, back into the barrel beyond the spring for the mass, and out the muzzle. The spring drives the mass rearward, thereby simulating recoil. This would result in a recoil that is delayed as compared to the recoil of an actual firearm, because the mass must first move forward against spring pressure before moving rearward.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,319, issued to W. A. Tratsch, on May 17, 1955, discloses an air rifle recoil simulator. The recoil simulator includes a spring biased piston within the shoulder stock, and an air passage extending from a valve to a location in front of the piston. Upon pulling the trigger, compressed air pushes the piston rearward against the spring, thereby simulating recoil. The use of a movable butt plate is unrealistic in that the shooter's hands cannot be used to control recoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,437, issued to G. W. Yarborough, Jr., on Apr. 19, 1983, discloses a small weapon simulator. The simulator includes a laser beam for simulating the path of a bullet. A muzzle-rise module releases a downwardly directed jet of air from the forward portion of the gun to simulate muzzle-rise. Recoil is simulated through an air pressure driven piston pushing against the butt plate. A sound module having an audio speaker simulates the noise of a rifle firing a bullet. The use of a movable butt plate is unrealistic in that the shooter's hands cannot be used to control recoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,431, issued to B. M. D'Andrade on Sep. 14, 1993, discloses a recoiling toy pistol. Upon the pulling of the trigger, a weight is pushed against a spring in one direction, and then is released to travel rearward under spring pressure, thereby simulating recoil. A weight moved by a single finger can hardly produce a realistic level of recoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,235, issued to J. E. Schoeder et al. on Feb. 16, 1988, discloses a marksmanship training apparatus. The apparatus includes a shoulder stock insert having a solenoid impacting a kick plate in response to trigger activation. The use of a movable butt plate is unrealistic in that the shooter's hands cannot be used to control recoil.
Accordingly, there is a need for a firearms training simulator duplicating the recoil of a conventional firearm. Additionally, there is a need for a firearms training simulator duplicating the full automatic cyclic rate of a conventional full automatic firearm. There is a further need to combine these characteristics into a firearms training simulator that may be used safely within a wide variety of locations, making training facilities easier and more economical to construct, lowering the cost of ammunition and training, reducing noise levels, and facilitating legal ownership.